Where You Are
"Where You Are" is a song from the Disney animated feature, Moana. Primarily sung by Chief Tui, the song is a celebration of the island paradise of Motunui and the lifestyle of its inhabitants, who encourage Moana to embrace her roots and disregard the idea of journeying beyond the reef to explore the ocean. Lyrics Chief Tui: Moana, make way, make way Moana, it's time you knew The village of Motonui is all you need The dancers are practicing They dance to an ancient song (Who needs a new song? This old one's all we need) This tradition is our mission And Moana, there's so much to do (Make way) Don't trip on the taro root, that's all you need We share everything we make (We make) We joke and we weave our baskets (Aha!) The fishermen come back from the sea Moana: I wanna see Chief Tui: Don't walk away Moana, stay on the ground now Our people will need a chief and there you are Chief Tui and Sina: There comes a day When you're gonna look around And realize happiness is where you are Chief Tui: Consider the coconut (the what?) Consider its tree We use each part of the coconut, that's all we need Sina: We make our nets from the fibers The water's sweet inside We use the leaves to build fires We cook up the meat inside Chief Tui: Consider the coconuts The trunks and the leaves The island gives us what we need Moana: And no one leaves Chief Tui: That's right, we stay We're safe and we're well provided And when we look to the future There you are You'll be okay In time you'll learn just as I did Chief Tui and Sina: You must find happiness right where you are Gramma Tala: I like to dance with the water The undertow and the waves The water is mischievous, ha! I like how it misbehaves The village may think I'm crazy Or say that I drift too far But once you know what you like, well, there you are You are your father's daughter Stubbornness and pride Mind what he says but remember You may hear a voice inside And if the voice starts to whisper To follow the farthest star Moana, that voice inside is who you are Villagers: We make our nets from the fibers (We weave our nets from the fibers) The water's sweet inside (A real tasty treat inside) We use the leaves to build fires (We sing these songs in our choirs) We cook up the meat inside (We have mouths to feed inside) Chief Tui: The village believes in us (That's right!) The village believes (Ha!) The island gives us what we need And no one leaves Moana: So here I'll stay My home, my people beside me And when I think of tomorrow There we are I'll lead the way I'll have my people to guide me We'll build our future together Villagers: Where we are Moana: 'Cause every path leads you back to Villagers: Where you are Moana: You can find happiness right Villagers: Where you are Where you are Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Moana songs